The Journey Ahead
by Lunae.Astrum
Summary: Sin was gone. Spira was rebuilding itself. So why wasn't I happy along with everyone else? Oh, right..You're not here with me. Told in Yuna's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the other FFX story I wrote. I'm not sure whether I'm gonna make this one an actual story, or keep it a one-shot. For now, it's going to be labeled as 'Complete' until I can decide.

I've gotten positive reviews on my other FFX story, too. Thank you people! It made me feel really good about me and about that story. I let a couple of my online friends read it, too, and they loved it. xD

Anyway, here's my other story. It's told in Yuna's POV. There's no real timeline from when Tidus has disappeared and Sin is gone. It's just some time after that. You can set one in your mind if you like. I tried to, but it was hard, so I was just like, "Whatever. Let other people decide when it takes place."

* * *

Sin was gone. Spira was rebuilding itself. So why wasn't I happy along with everyone else?

Oh, right..You're not here with me.

I don't mean to sound bitter; I really don't. It wasn't in your control, I understand that. It's still hard, though..

I have my good days. How could I not? Spira could finally have a real Calm. The fear that Sin had caused was erased off the faces of people. It makes me happy, knowing that I could help that, and that people don't have to be afraid anymore. But still..

It's hard to let go of all the memories of you. It makes me sad, realizing that I'm not going to see you. I try to hide, but you know as well as everyone else that I've never been good at hiding it. I think some people feel sorry for me, just because of some of the things I do.

I'll walk down to the docks, and whistle out to the ocean like you taught me to, hoping that maybe you'll hear or something. It sounds pathetic, I bet..But it's hard not to. It worries Lulu and Wakka. Rikku's worried, too. She stops by Besaid a lot, to try and cheer me up. Kimarhi stops by, too, whenever he knows I need him. Sometimes I'll cry, and he'll just hold me like he did when I was a child. That gives me some sense of comfort, and the pain eases slightly..But you're still not here.

Suddenly, my thoughts wander to that day in Luca, after the blitzball tournament, when I told you that I wanted my journey to be full of laughter. It was. Thank you for that.

That makes me think further. This is the start of a new journey..A life without Sin. Though you're not here to celebrate it with me, I want this journey to be filled with laughter, too. It won't be easy at first, but I have people here who love and care for me who will help me. I'll make it.

I wonder..If maybe you're here with me in some way..?

* * *

So there it is. This one was kind of hard to write..I still don't think I have it the way I want it, but I'll leave it like this for now.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! So. Second chapter. Um..I'm actually having to write this from memory, 'cause my notebook is in my locker at school..And I think I need a new one 'cause it's probably damaged. Which makes me sad, but oh well.

This is actually not usual for me to post back so soon. Usually, it takes me a lot longer. My computer at my house is broken, so I'm using my grandmother's at her house. I should have it back by Wednesday.

Anyway, on with the newest chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. Or the setting. But I do own a copy of the game, and the notebook I write it in. xD

* * *

Now that I've decided I want to make this change, I thought it was best I go talk with Lulu and Wakka. I'd speak to Lulu first, since it'd probably be good practice to get out everything to her, first.

Walking back to the village, I ran into Wakka. I might as well tell him, since he was already here. "Hey Wakka," I said, making myself smile.

"Coming back from the docks?" He asked with a knowing smile. I guess it's bad that my behavior has gotten so predictable.

I nodded. "Yeah..I've decided..I want to make a change." I explained. "Tell me honestly, Wakka. How bad was I?"

His smile faded. He was silent for a moment, thinking. "We've all been worried about you, Yuna. It was worse at first, because you stopped talking. The light in your eyes was gone." He said, and I started feeling really guilty, trying to grasp the pain I had caused them all. "It got better in time. You started smiling every once in a while. You've come a long way, but still. We can see the pain in your eyes from time to time." I hung my head.

"I never meant to cause you all any pain. I'm so sorry." I told him sincerely, tears welling up in my eyes. Wakka immediately started freaking out.

"No! Yuna, don't cry! I didn't mean to do that!" The tears went away, and I lifted my head, smiling a bit. I shook my head.

"No, it's alright..I just feel..Really guilty. I never meant to make you all so miserable just because I was. But I'm going to change. I want to. Even if..Even if Tidus-" I flinched slightly when I said his name, and Wakka saw it, causing him to flinch, too. "-isn't with me, I don't think he'd want me moping around."

He nodded. "It's not gonna be easy, ya know. But I think you get that." He said, and I nodded. "You're determined; You can do it. And you have all of us here to help you." He added, smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Well..Uh..I gotta go. I was gonna help the Aurochs with training today." He said.

"Go ahead. Have fun." I said, waving him bye. I started walking back down to the village, our conversation rolling around in my head.

* * *

So what'd you think? It's not exactly the way I had it written, but I couldn't remember every detail. I had planned to make some changes, anyway.

I think I had chapter three done, or pretty close. I'll type it up soon. Until then, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided I better update today, 'cause..

Twilight comes out in theaters on Friday! I'm so excited! And I probably won't update this week, because I'll..I dunno yet, actually. But anyway..

I have the chapter after this all planned out in my mind, but it's just a matter of typing it. I might post it today, or I might wait until next week to do so. Just depends.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. I'm too poor to own anything. Haha.

* * *

"Hello, Yuna." Lulu said to me as I walked into her hut. Now it was time to talk to her.

I gave my most sincere smile. "Hello, Lulu." I replied, sitting down.

"So..I take it you want to talk about something?" She asked me, and I gave a short laugh. She could always read me easily..But then again, most of you could during my pilgrimage, anyway.

"That obvious? But yeah..I do. About my..Behavior." I said, looking at her. She nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I..Was down at the docks, when I had a realization that I should stop..Well, moping around, and do something." I explained. "I'm tired of feeling all hopeless and pathetic all the time."

"You're not hopeless or pathetic. You've lost someone you were in love with." Lulu started in a kind tone. "It's natural for you to feel sad. No matter how long you go on, you're always going to miss him. Even when it does get better, you're still going to miss him."

"I know..But every time I think about him..I'm happy, because we had such great memories together. But then..I get..Sad." I said. "Because..He's not here. And I want him here, more than anything."

"But you know that.."

"I know. He's not coming back. He can't..But that still doesn't mean I can't just.." I stopped. It was getting too hard to speak. I felt like crying again. I didn't mean to..But it's so hard.

"Yuna.." Lulu said, her tone helpless, like she had no idea what else to say. "After we got back, you were always so..Lifeless. We had no idea what to do, or what to say. We just left you alone, hoping you would figure everything out. Maybe that was bad..But what could we do?" I sat, waiting for her to continue. "So when you finally starting participating, we were so happy. But when we saw that you still wore the same pained expression at times, we knew you weren't completely okay. And when you'd go down to the docks, we just.."

"Yeah, I know. But it was easier at times than sitting around here." I replied. "I talked to Wakka earlier, because he was walking down to the beach, and from talking to him I realized how much I had worried and scared you all. I'm so sorry.." I added distantly. There was really no way I could make this all okay. Maybe when I start acting more..Alive. Maybe that will make up for my depressed behavior.

"You don't have to apologize." She said firmly. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded. "Okay." I said, standing up. "I should go.."

"Alright. And if you ever feel like you're slipping, you can stay here if you like. It's usually worse at night." She said.

"Yeah..I know." I said, leaving her hut.

* * *

There it is. I'm gonna wait and do the next chapter, 'cause I'm still working it out.

I'll be back next week! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to update this week, due to Twilight coming out and I'd be all too excited to update.

BUT.

I stopped working on my research paper for my English and history classes(one paper for two classes! How awesome, right?), and I'm really bored, so I figure that I'd get an update in.

Sorry if it's crap, though. This is the first chapter I haven't written down in my notebook(Because I left it in my locker, and it tends to get disorganized every so often, and my books demolished it 'cause I didn't save it in it..I need a new one now. Hehe..), so it's coming straight from my head. I'll make changes to it later if I feel like I should, but I probably won't. Really lazy..

**Disclaimer**: Of course I own nothing. 'cause I'm poor. Man, I should look into one of those things called a part-time job..

* * *

As soon as the sun was gone, I felt exhausted. I have no idea why. I was just really tired. I decide that I would eat and shower, then go to bed. Maybe I was so tired because of everything that had happened today. It didn't seem like much, but it was a lot to take in at once, really.

I quickly made a sandwich and scarfed it down, rushed through a shower, changed clothes, and went to bed. I found it hard to sleep, really, mainly because I was thinking about everything I had talked about with Wakka and Lulu. Finally, my body just shut down and I faded off to sleep.

What I wasn't prepared for were the dreams.

Sure, I had had dreams of you before, but none like this, in a way.

I was in Zanarkand. _Your _Zanarkand, to be exact. It was nighttime. The buildings were all alight, and the stadium was the brightest of all, just like you had always said it was. I was walking into the stadium, following the rest of the crowd. I ended up in a seat in one of the front rows, and I was yelling and cheering while waiting for your team to play. When the blitzball game started, I was cheering even louder, if that were possible. I was cheering and cheering, like I always said I would if given the chance.

When the game was over, I filed out of the stadium, and started walking the streets. I walked like I knew exactly where I was going, like I had lived there all my life. Suddenly, I was yanked around, and it was you, pulling me towards you. I smiled, and then you kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. Then we started walking, and were talking. The conversation was strange though, because it we were talking about how I had been acting here in Besaid, since you were gone.

"Why have you been so down?" You had asked me, and I stared.

"Well..I mean.." I stuttered. "Because..You weren't with me. But now, you're here." I answered.

"You don't have to be sad, though. You always have the memories, and in a way, it's like I'm there."

I smiled as you said this. "You're right..But.."

"No buts. Just live how you want. Don't be sad. You deserve to be happy." With that, you started fading away. In fact, the whole scene started fading away.

I jolted awake. I sat up in my bed, confused. Why did I have that dream? I looked around, seeing no daylight from the window. I sighed, and laid back down. I laid in silence for a while, mulling over the dream. It had seemed so real, though I knew somehow that that was all it was. Just a dream. I was sad because it was, but happy, in a way. It was almost like you were visiting me, trying to guide me. I'm probably just over analyzing, though..

After laying in silence, I finally drifted back off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

That's it. I saw this in my mind, and I figured, hey. Why not?

Well, I'm out. Until..Um..Next week, more than likely!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in so long! I've just been busy..And grounded. It sucked. And of course, it was for grades.

Also, I got writer's block, but I sort of think I've got an idea for this chapter, so I'm gonna go with it.

One more thing, if you're a fan of Kingdom Hearts, I have this series of poems on here. It's not my main project, but yeah. Go check them out, pleaseeee?

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I realized that I've really gotten bad about dealing with this. You consume my every though during the day, and then I dream about you at night.

Is that really healthy?

I shower and pull on my clothes for the day. I make my breakfast and eat, trying not to think of you, but that only makes me think about you more. I really have gotten bad..

I sigh, and decide that I've got to do something. I walk out of my hut and head for the beach, the most _unhealthy_ place for me to go.

* * *

Laying down in the sand, I try just to relax and not think. It's so peaceful, laying on the sand under the warm sun. Somewhat easier in helping me not think about anything. I guess I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken.

"Yunieeee...YUNIE! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled, shaking me around slightly.

"OKAY! Stop shaking me!" I exclaimed, bolting upright. Rubbing my eyes, I look around to see Rikku. I immediately smile. "What are you doing here!?" I ask, my mood lifting somewhat.

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that you were in need of some assistance in changing..?" She looked at me, and I nodded. She sat there, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I guess I finally realized that I'd gotten bad..I want to change. And I realized today that it was really bad." I said.

"How so?"

"I'm _always _thinking about him! Everyday, and then at night, I'm dreaming of him! That can't be healthy.."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm staying over for a while then." She replied matter-of-factly. She stood up, and held a hand out to help me up.

"Thanks for asking." I laugh and take her hand to get up.

"Eh. I figured you wouldn't say no, as you need lots of positive energy around." She smiles, and I smile back. She was right about that. Also, she's the perfect person to have around, in a way.

I guess this will be a very interesting visit..

* * *

So there it is. I think I can flow with this. Lemme know what you think, please.


End file.
